The supporting collar and medial side of inserted metallic prosthesis exert pressure on the calcar of the upper portion of the femur. This results in loosening and creates a space, thus redistributing stress, such that a greater moment is created along the stem of the prosthesis, which can result in fatigue failure. An object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical means for strengthening the joint between a collar of a bone implant and the cut edge of the bone against which it bears and between the adjacent inner wall of the bone and inserted stem.